cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Dragon
Alpha Dragon (アルファドラゴン Arufa Doragon) is a associated with the Infinite Stride mechanic. __TOC__ Background The Alpha Dragons are weapons of mass creation born from the Dragon Deity of Creation, Messiah. Soon after Gyze was defeated during the Cataclysm, Messiah initially resumed their normal operations as a creator god. However, they soon found that without Gyze, their constant creation was unsustainable. Before the Cataclysm, Messiah's chaotic, unrestricted joy upon creating would be tempered by Gyze's restraint and orderliness, but without Gyze, Messiah expected themselves to eventually create and create until Cray was nothing more than an overpopulated, rapidly growing cancer where all living things suffered. Fearing what they could do, Messiah sealed away a large chunk of their own power into six vessels called the Dragon Bones of Creation, and entrusted them to Hazur to make sure Messiah wouldn't be tempted to use them. (Messiah would eventually seal themselves away in fear of their own power, and over the centuries, Messiah almost completely disappeared from the historical record.) Hazur took the bones with him when he created [[Cray i|Cray i'']], and to put further distance between them and Messiah, moved the bones to Earth ''i and sealed them in its inner core. Unfortunately, the power would have really come in handy during the second Gyze war, if Messiah had access to it, but it was out of reach. After Gyze was revived as Alter Ego Gyze in Cray i'', Messiah was also revived. Hazur briefly thought about returning the Dragon Bones of Creation to Messiah, but opted not to, as Gyze was not at their full strength. However, soon after Messiah's argument with Hazur and Gyze and their disappearance, the Messengers began carrying out their plan to unearth the Dragon Bones of Creation and return Messiah to their full power, after which Messiah would turn Cray ''i into a paradise (read: overwrite Cray i'' with an exact copy of the original Cray, erasing all of its people and its unique cultures in the process). Unfortunately, they succeeded, as they were given support from the demiurge who had just discovered Cray ''i. With the Dragon Bones of Creation returned to Messiah, who was driven to insanity by the demiurge, Messiah used the Bones to create the six Alpha Dragons. As Messiah is a far better creator than Gyze, the Alpha Dragons are far more physically and temporally stable than the spacetime-warping Zeroth Dragons, akin to the . Compared to the Zeroth Dragons, the Alpha Dragons can also can exert more power over a long period of time, in exchange for exerting less immediate power. Messiah created the Alpha Dragons in the images of the clans of the original Cray, to oppose the different clan arrangement of Cray i''. The Alpha Dragons are capable of overwriting Cray ''i, transforming it into the original Cray and retroactively changing its history to be the original Cray's. Messiah's love for the canon Cray has been twisted into an all-consuming hatred against the non-canon Cray i'', an affront to the perfect beauty of Cray, so the maddened Messiah seeks to erase Cray ''i completely and replace it with a timeline completely under the control of the demiurge. The Alpha Dragons can terraform parts of Cray i'' into areas of the original Cray, edit Cray ''i's past and future into the original Cray's past and future, erase people and areas from Cray i'' from existence, and summon armies and individuals from the original Cray. Thus, the Alpha Dragons pose an existential threat to Cray ''i. While Kairos's Gear Chronicle faction and the Interstellaris forces led by Arcturus work to undo the changes in spacetime effected by the Alpha Dragons, the nations of Cray have mobilized against the armies summoned by the Alpha Dragons, uniting under the banner of the Nexus Guardians, the inter-clan alliance of warriors of Cray i''. The demiurge, and thus the insane Messiah, see the Nexus Guardians as especially abhorrent, as they believe that clans should stay segregated and in perpetual conflict. The demiurge knows that while he acts to war with Cray ''i, due to the system that he created, he can only truly triumph by sending cardfighters to defeat the cardfighters of Earth i'', the alternate Earth corresponding to Cray ''i. Thus the maddened Messiah summoned several cardfighters from the original Earth, including the original , , , and others, and gave them the cards of the six Alpha Dragons. (Chrono Shindou was not present, as he had already entered Earth i'' to fight against the revived Gyze.) Using their absolute trust in Messiah, the maddened Messiah convinced them to fight against the cardfighters of Cray ''i, telling them that they were planning to invade the original Cray. However, this was a flawed plan, as it was likely that both sides would figure out the other side's true intentions quickly and ally to defeat the maddened Messiah. Messiah, in their delusional state, truly believed that telling them about the "threat" posed by Cray i'' would be enough to convince them to fight against them, not understanding that a regular person wouldn't see anything wrong with Cray ''i. Thus the demiurge reached out to the minds of Messiah's champions, and using the Alpha Dragons as channelers, the demiurge forcibly imprinted the desires and expectations of the people of the original Earth on Messiah's champions, allowing it to take control of their minds and preventing them from going against the demiurge's will. Messiah was kept ignorant of this, as they would not have approved of this due to them valuing people's free will. Distortion Levels of the Alpha Dragons Each Alpha Dragon's core has taken root in the mind of one of Messiah's champions from the canon Earth. The Alpha Dragons induce powerful negative effects on the minds of their host, usually molding them in accordance with the desires of others (especially the demiurge), regardless of what the host actually wants. The Alpha Dragons are capable of brainwashing others from the canon Earth, usually powerful fighters, through the same process, although their distortions are not as strong. *Soteria (United Sanctuary): Simultaneously infests the minds of and , due to their great prominence. As Aichi is the chosen host of Messiah, Soteria is more associated with Ren, but both are equally brainwashed by Soteria. Distortion level: S **Soteria's possession causes Aichi to become obsessed with and emotionally dependent on Kai and Ren. While controlled by Soteria, Aichi is unable to make his own decisions or stand up for himself, leaving all choices to be made by Soteria through the equally brainwashed Ren or Kai. In this state, the only remaining area of competence Aichi has is Vanguard. **The mental distortions Soteria inflicts on Ren reverts him to his old self under PSYqualia, filling him with a desire to dominate Aichi while causing him to ignore and mistreat his friends Tetsu and Asaka. *Endless (Dragon Empire): Infests the mind of , heavily distorting his personality; under the influence of the Alpha Dragon, Kai has no regard for others and treats them cruelly, especially Aichi, and cares about nothing other than getting stronger. Distortion level: A ** has been brainwashed to guard Kai. The distortions the Alpha Dragon broadcasts to his mind cause him to become obsessed with serving Kai even at the expense of his own well-being. The distortions in Kai's mind prevent him from acknowledging that Miwa even exists. **Kai was subject to two conflicting distortions: one that idolizes Kai as a cold, powerful fighter, and one that contains Kai's positive emotions regarding Aichi. The demiurge failed to reconcile these two views of Kai, so he discarded the latter in favor of the former, more Overlord-like distortion. *Gravitas (Star Gate): Inhabits the mind of . While the personality of Ibuki himself shows little distortion, Ibuki is the vanguard of the maddened Messiah, the source of the Alpha Dragons, which is bound to negatively affect his mental state. Distortion level: C *Zodiac (Dark Zone): Was intended to inhabit the mind of , but since Chrono had prematurely entered Cray i'', he was not present when the Alpha Dragons entered the minds of Messiah's champions. While sightings of Zodiac have been reported in the Dark Zone of Cray ''i, it has not yet attacked. However, Chrono has started hearing an unpleasant voice whispering in his mind... Distortion level: D *Rapture (Magallanica): Infests Bermuda, the anthropomorphic personification of Bermuda Triangle itself and the collective unconscious of all Bermuda idols' minds. Rapture is the only Alpha Dragon which inhabits multiple minds, as well as the only Alpha Dragon which inhabits the mind of a unit on Cray rather than a fighter on Earth. Rapture brainwashes Bermuda's idols into losing their identities and personalities, becoming empty dolls incapable of anything other than being eye candy, forcing them to be completely subject to the... whims of their fans and managers. Rapture can brainwash Bermuda Triangle fighters from the canon Earth en masse to do its bidding. Distortion level: B ** has been brainwashed to serve as a decoy for Bermuda. The demiurge had intended Leon to be Rapture's host due to him being a prominent male fighter on the level of the other hosts, but as the people's desires were more concentrated onto Bermuda Triangle than Leon, he received little corruption from the Alpha Dragon, much less than the other hosts excluding Tokoha. As a result, the demiurge transferred Rapture to the heart of Bermuda Triangle. Leon was disguised as Rapture's host, but Leon's personality shows few distortions; Leon is still compelled to follow the demiurge's will, but nothing else. *Ouroboros (Zoo): Inhabits the mind of . Ouroboros implants false memories of , or rather , in Tokoha's mind, causing her to remember him as her best friend since childhood, overwriting many of her memories of anyone else. In this state, Tokoha's motivations are warped so that everything she does is for Miguel. Notably, the distortion does not drastically change Tokoha's personality or actions otherwise; she still acts and talks normally while in Earth i'', except for namedropping Miguel every few sentences, even though the maddened Messiah's influence should have warped her mind with hatred for Cray ''i. The relative lack of brainwashing can be attributed to the demiurge's lack of regard for Tokoha, as she is only barely one of the demiurge's champions. Distortion level: E List of Alpha Dragon cards Trivia *The Alpha Dragons' names are derived from the second half of the name of the nation they represent. **Soteria's "S" is derived from the "Sanctuary" in "United Sanctuary." **Endless's "En" is derived from the "Enpaia" in the Dragon Empire's romaji name, Doragon Enpaia. **Gravitas's "G" is derived from the "Gate" in "Star Gate." **Zodiac's "Zo" is derived from the "Zone" in "Dark Zone." **Rapture's "Ra" is derived from the "Ranika" in Magallanica's romaji name, Megaranika. **Ouroboros's "O" is derived from the "oo" in "Zoo." (Alternately, its ウ (u) is derived from the latter half of ズー (zū).) *Each of the Alpha Dragons' main abilities are overly wordy mashups of the capabilities of the canon clans they represent. This is very intentional. As the deity that accepts everything, Messiah has trouble cutting elements to make a more cohesive whole, unlike Gyze. Category:Race Category:Alpha Dragon